stormclan_warrior_cats_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormclan Warrior cats OC Wiki
Welcome StormClan The new prophecy: The new apprentice allegiances Hi! My name is Goldpelt286 and welcome to my wiki!! I'm 12 and I'm in love with warriors so I made an OC story! This is the first book of The Prophecy's Storm and this story circles around Eaglepaw, a young apprentice of StormClan. Follow him on this story of adventure, betrayal, love, drama, and more! Please don't steal my OCS and if you want to use my OCS for anything (YouTube etc.) ask me please! Thx and enjoy! (P.S I haven't finished and I'll add from time to time for suspense! :)) StormClan allegiances: StormClan ' ' Leader Oakstar - Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes ' ' Deputy Skycloud - White tom with pale green eyes ' ' Medicine Cat Sleekpool - Long-haired white tom with icy blue eyes ' ' Warriors Blackbite - Black tom with green eyes Smudgeface - Dark brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Hawkpaw Blossomtail - White tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes Leapfoot - Pale gray tom with white paws Darkfang - Black tom with golden eyes Darkfur - Gray (almost black) tom with dark blue eyes Snowwhisker - White she-cat with ginger patches Lightdawn - Golden brown tom with amber eyes Smokestep - Gray tom with blue eyes Thorntail - Black and white tom with spiky, long tail Cherrytuft - Gray and orange she-cat Fuzzytail - Small dark gray tom with bushy tail Runningfoot - Black tom with white chest and tail-tip and amber eyes Yellowtail - Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes Airwing - Ginger she-cat with blue eyes Fernflower - Pale gray she-cat with green eyes ' ' Apprentices Hawkpaw - Black tom with yellow eyes Stripedpaw - Black tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes ' ' Queens Bubblefur - Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mistlekit - Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes, Goldkit - Pretty yellow tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, Petalkit - Tawny she-cat with dark brown paws) Oakstar - Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (Eaglekit - Dark brown tabby tom kit with amber eyes) Nutberry - Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes ' ' Elders Raintuft - Dusty gray she-cat with yellow Sorrelfoot - Black she-cat with white splotches ' ' FireClan ' ' Leader Cloudstar - White tom with golden eyes ' ' Deputy Echolight - Black she-cat with white paws ' ' Medicine Cat Featherwing - Pale brown tom with black striped ' ' Warriors Toadleap - Brown tom with black paws Apprentice, Flamepaw Heronwing - Pale silver tabby tom with amber eyes Ryefoot - Ginger tabby tom with white foot Leaftail - Reddish, brownish she-cat with blue eyes Mudfrost - Skinny dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Windpaw Heathershine - Ginger she-cat with gray paws Plumwhisker - Pale ginger she-cat Apprentice, Storkpaw Lionflower - Dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and tail-tip Rustleleaf - Light brown tabby tom Apprentice, Emberpaw Rockclaw - Gray tom with black paws Crowclaw - Black tom with ragged ear Smallleaf - Small black and brown she-cat with blue eyes ' ' Apprentices Windpaw - Pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes Storkpaw - Gray tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Emberpaw - Flame-colored tom with yellow eyes Flamepaw - White tom with one blue eye, the other has a long scar ' ' Queens Rosefur - Well-groomed white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Blackkit - Black tom with blue eyes, Applekit - Black and white tom, Leafkit - White she-cat with golden splotches) ' ' Elders Tigerpelt -Tabby tom with yellow eyes ' ' Bayclan ' ' Leader Creekstar - Huge dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes ' ' Deputy Brownfur - Pale brown tom with green eyes Apprentice, Snailpaw ' ' Medicine Cat Flydream - Pretty pale gray she-cat with forest green eyes Apprentice, Softpaw ' ' Warriors Palefur - Black and white she-cat Silvermoon - Silver tabby she-cat with bright, orange eyes Graystorm - Gray tabby tom with speckled white paws Apprentice, Rapidpaw Shellbriar - Pale brown she-cat Pikeshadow - Black tom with white paws Apprentice, Beaverpaw Ivyclaw - Tortoiseshell tom with white paws Stonefern - Gray tom with amber eyes Salmonstripe - Brown and gray she-cat with green eyes Breezesoar - Mottled gray tom with white paws Deerflame - Brown and ginger tom Apprentice, Amberpaw Beestorm - Ginger tortoiseshell tom ' ' Apprentices Rapidpaw - Dark gray tom with blue eyes Beaverpaw - Long-haired brown tom with amber eyes Snailpaw - Reddish, brownish tom Amberpaw - Golden brown she-cat with golden eyes Softpaw - Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes ' ' Queens Lakebranch - Light brown she-cat with amber eyes (Toadkit - Brown tabby she-cat, Otterkit - Dark brown she-cat, Clawkit - Gray tom, Shadowkit - Black tom with blue eyes, Puddlekit - Pale gray tabby tom with green eyes) Hazelwhisker - Pale ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes ' ' Elders Brokenleg - Ginger tom with broken leg Blizzardbird - Pure white she-cat with blue eyes, deaf Bramblewhisker - Elderly white tom with brown paws ' ' Cats Outside Clans ' ' Diego - Bright ginger tom with green eyes Flora - Small brown she-cat with black striped Sky - Blue-gray tom with white chest, paws, and tail-tip Lily - Light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes Raven - Smoky black she-cat with blue eyes Category:Browse